


We're Family

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Father/Son Incest, Fighting, M/M, Past Abuse, au (everyone lives), not sexual abuse, verbal & physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on tumblr: Chuck/Herc have been in a relationship, Scott comes to visit. Herc finds out Scott was abusive to Chuck.  I chose to interpret the abuse as verbal and physical, because past sexual abuse with Chuck the age he was is way out of my comfort zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Family

Chuck looks over at his dad for the fifth time in as many minutes, and Herc's been trying not to notice but he has to look up when Chuck closes the manual he's been reading. "Is something wrong?" Herc's caught off guard that he asks, and from the look on Chuck's face, he's not the only one.

"Your uncle Scott."

Chuck looks surprised, but the surprise melts away in favour of disinterest, and Herc should have expected that. Neither of them have talked about Scott in a long time. Chuck taps the cover of the manual and Herc can see his jaw working, wonders about it. "What about him?"

"He wants to come and visit. I mean, he asked already." Herc scrubs a hand down over his face. "I said yes."

"Why? What for?"

"Part of his rehab? I guess now it's all over he wants to reconnect with the bit of family he still has. Either way, he's coming to stay for a few days. It's not long, it'll be okay." Part of Herc feels hopeful that somehow it'll work, that they'll talk it out and somehow discover a way to be family, like they were before. But he's also worried that nothing will change and it'll be his fault for not trying hard enough. 

"When did he call? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I only got the call this morning, Chuck. He's your uncle, still. My brother. He's all we've got left, it won't hurt to make the effort. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work, but we should at least try as hard as he is."

Chuck bites his lip, maybe thinking the same thing that Herc is, _how can it possibly work after all this time and all we've been through?_ "Okay. When's he coming?"

"Tomorrow."

+

They round their day off in the Kwoon, a sparring match which Herc wins easily. Too easily. In bed afterwards, Chuck is quiet and not as responsive as usual, like he's distracted. Herc almost calls him out on it, but Chuck just wraps around him and puts his head on Herc's chest and all Herc can do then is hold onto him, kissing his hair and listening to him fall asleep.

When Herc wakes, it takes him a moment to figure out where Chuck is. He sits up, sees his son through the open bathroom door, standing in front of the mirror, completely still.

"You okay?"

Chuck flinches, looks around and nods. "Fine, dad."

Herc isn't convinced, throws off the sheets and gets up to go to the bathroom, wonders at how easily Chuck comes into his arms. He knows that there's something wrong, and he's pretty sure it's got something to do with Scott's visit, but he can't figure out what, or why. Not unless Chuck talks to him, and they're still working on that.

"Let's just see how it all goes, eh?"

Chuck nods into Herc's shoulder, and pulls back. "I'm done, bathroom's yours. Want me to wait for you?"

"Hey, if you're hungry kid, go and eat."

The corner of Chuck's mouth pulls up, just a little, and he nudges past Herc. "Don't call me kid," he mutters, though the usual humour behind it seems muted somehow.

+

"So, you're Marshall now," Scott says, shaking Herc's hand while Chuck stands just a little way back, fussing Max.

"I'm still not sure what of, but yeah. How's it going?" Herc honestly doesn't know what to say, and he wonders if he even should. Scott's his brother, but they didn't exactly part on the best of terms, and there's no magical phrase that's going to make everything right. He knows that. 

"Not too shabby. Cleaned up, got a new job-"

"Private security, yeah. You mentioned it, sounds good." Herc doesn't ask how Scott managed something like that with his record; he's not even sure he wants to know. "About what happened back then..."

"Let's not. I was a mess, I know I was. I didn't come here to rehash all the bad crap I did or said back then. Chuck," Scott says, finally acknowledging his nephew. "You've grown."

"It's been a few years," Chuck says, his voice tight and thin. Herc glances back at him, but Scott's already moving on.

"Listen, Herc. I don't blame you for turning me in, okay? I came here to see you and Chuck and try to be a better brother, a better uncle. So can we just start over? Grab a bite, maybe?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure, I'll show you where you're staying then we can get some food. Chuck?"

"I have to go help Tendo with something. I'll be there later."

Herc lets him go, not wanting to start anything with his brother standing there and hearing everything.

+

Scott eats like he hasn't eaten properly in a while, but Herc doesn't ask him about it. Rationing's been hard on everyone, and it's going to take a long time for things to get back to normal, he knows that. 

"How's he dealing with everything? Chuck, I mean," Scott asks, out of the blue.

"Mad at Stacker for leaving anyway, mad at me for staying. But he's doing okay, we've figured it out." Herc's just leaving out the part where he's sleeping with his son; some things are definitely better kept to himself. "Listen, Scott... I'm thrilled that we're part of your twelve step plan or whatever, but I'm not sure Chuck's forgiven you. He holds a grudge better than any other Hansen I've known, and you remember how Gramps used to be."

Scott nods, something about his expression seeming suddenly guarded. "He'll come around."

"He might. I haven't, not yet, so don't count on it."

"Do you even want me here?"

"Don't play that card with me. You did this to yourself, Scott, and you're not going to make me feel guilty for the consequences. Just give me some time, and give my son some space." Herc isn't even sure why he asks for that, except that Chuck has been even less welcoming than he has. 

+

"You know, I'm not overjoyed at having to do all this by myself," Herc says, dropping his jacket on the end of the bed. 

"I got busy. Thought you'd like some time alone to catch up with-"

"You think I want him here any more than you do? I have to deal with it, he's my brother... Just hoped you'd be there too."

Chuck shifts off the pillows, moving up onto his knees in front of Herc. "I'll spend some time with you tomorrow. I'm sorry, dad."

"It's okay." Herc's tired, spent too long talking with Scott and he still doesn't think he knows everything that's going on here. He bends to kiss Chuck's mouth, glad at least of this, a space he can retreat to that he doesn't need to involve Scott in at all. Chuck's fingers dig at his shirt, pulling at it, and they find the soft, thin scars beneath and Herc kisses his son harder, deeper.

Chuck pulls back, still touching the scars but looking at Herc's face. "How do you forgive him for this?"

"I don't know. I haven't yet. Still trying."

"He hurt you."

"Family hurts family, Chuck. It's because we love each other that it hurts more, that's all." Chuck nods, but his eyes are shot, wet and full of something Herc can't identify.

"He hurt me, too. That's why I can't- I just can't, dad."

Herc pulls Chuck's head in against his chest, his hand buried in thick hair. "You're going to tell me what's wrong. Now. Hurt you how?"

"After mum died..." Herc feels Chuck shaking, and there's a thick clot of anger in his throat and it's growing even though he doesn't know why yet. Not with any certainty. 

"Go on."

"It was my fault, that's what he told me. She was gone, and I wasn't, and it was my fault. Of course he was right, and I deserved- God, dad, I was so fucking glad when he got kicked out of the program. It just got worse with the drugs, the higher he was the more it'd hurt and it wasn't just words it was his fists as well and don't-" Chuck grabs Herc's trembling arms, but it doesn't help stop the rage from spreading, not at all. "I couldn't tell you, because you missed her and it should have been her you saved, not me."

"I loved you more," Herc confesses, and it's like a weight slamming into his chest and out the other side. "Fuck, I didn't-"

"Don't say anything to him," Chuck pleads, looking scared - a look Herc never wants to see on his boy's face again.

"I'm not," Herc assures him. _I'm going to fucking rip his head off._ "Stay here."

"Dad, don't."

"Chuck, stay here."

+

Herc finds Scott in the rec room, laughing it up with Raleigh like he's got every right to be there. Raleigh spots Herc coming and starts to say something, then stops, the grin on his face fading fast and Herc wonders exactly how murderous he looks.

"Scott, can I have a word outside?" He tries like hell to keep his voice level, but the way Scott looks at him, he's pretty damn sure he failed. But he won't make a scene in here, not with so many people watching. "Now."

"Uh. Sure. Be right back, Raleigh."

Herc goes straight back out, waiting down the hall for his brother to join him. He doesn't give Scott a chance to speak before landing a fist squarely in his stomach, bringing his knee up hard into Scott's chin when he doubles over.

He expects a fight, is ready for it when it comes, when Scott recovers from the initial shock to try and land a few punches of his own. He takes the hits when they make it through his defenses, and keeps hitting back, fists and feet and one well-placed elbow that crunches bone and sends blood flying.

"-the _fuck_?"

"How could you, Scott?" Herc growls, both hands in Scott's shirt to shove him against the nearest wall. "He was just a boy."

"I loved her. More than you ever could, you sanctimonious fucking prick." Scott spits blood out, pushing Herc off him. "That's why you let her die, isn't it? You wanted him more."

"You weren't there. Don't tell me what I could or couldn't have done." Herc's breathing hard, his rage subsiding although his hands are still curled into tight fists and he's itching to shut Scott up properly.

"I'm right though. You're fucking that boy of yours, you sick fuck."

Herc's hand snaps up, wraps around Scott's throat. "You touch him, you go _anywhere_ near Chuck again, I will put you in the ground. We clear?" He squeezes Scott's windpipe, emphasizing his point. 

"Marshall?" _Of course._ He should have known Raleigh would come out to see what was going on. It's probably just as well; it would be too easy right now to go too far. Raleigh's presence forces him to ease off. 

"Are we clear?"

Scott nods, and Herc lets go, shaking his head at Raleigh. He looks at Scott's bruised and bloodied face, feels his own starting to throb, and he just needs to get out of here, get back to Chuck.

"I loved her," Scott says again, and Herc all but snarls at him.

"Get the fuck out of my Shatterdome."

+

Chuck's still sitting where Herc left him, on the edge of the bed with Herc's jacket across his lap. He looks up, his eyes widening, and pushes up off the bed when Herc reaches for him.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing - ow - he didn't deserve. He's going, okay? He won't touch you again, I promise."

Chuck touches his face, and he's so gentle that it makes Herc want to go and punch Scott all over again for doing that to his son.

"I'm not a coward, dad. I could've dealt with it myself."

"I know. But I'm your father, and it's my job to protect you. Always has been, always will be."

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me really wanted to title this Herc Smash! >.>  
> Also I'd like to add that it's my headcanon that if certain memories are buried or repressed, they're highly unlikely to come to the fore in the drift... which is why Herc knows nothing about this.


End file.
